Droplets: Twilight Twenty-Five Round 8
by sophiacorgi
Summary: My flashes for the Twilight Twenty-Five Round 8. The majority will be Edward/Bella. I've rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #1

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

I can't believe we're making this journey for the last time. How many buses back and forth from Forks to UDub have we ridden on? Too many to count. It took six years, but my girl and I have both graduated._ Finally_. Bella with a masters in library science, me with a degree in secondary education.

As she sleeps in my arms, in her favorite ratty sweater and godawful afghan her Grandma Swan made, I think about our future. I think about white dresses, diamond rings, and picket fences. See, my girl and I made a deal in high school. She promised she'd marry me after we finished college. The ring is burning a hole in my pocket.

* * *

He thinks I'm sleeping, but I'm not. I'm enjoying the feel of his strong arms around me. He thinks I forgot the promise I made after our junior prom, but I haven't. How could I forget one of the best nights of my life? We made love for the first time under the stars and he asked me to marry him. I told him as soon as we finished school. I know he talked to Charlie at Easter. Edward is nothing if not thorough.

I know his family will want a big wedding, but I don't need it. I just need him. The wedding isn't important. I'm ready for what comes after- the marriage. I want to go to sleep with him every night, and wake up in his arms every morning. I want to cook his favorite meals. I want to take care of him, the way he has always taken care of me.

Charlie is waiting in the cruiser to pick us up when the bus finally pulls into the station. It's late and I'm starving. I just want to eat, shower, and sleep. Tomorrow. I think he'll ask me tomorrow.

* * *

This is it. Today is the day. I've been in love with Bella Swan since I was in kindergarten, and today, hopefully, she'll agree to be my wife. I've packed a picnic in the back of my ancient Volvo. My parents want to buy me a new car for graduation, but I'm not quite ready to part with this car. Too many good times. Too many happy memories.

Bella is waiting on the porch when I pull into her drive. She has on a baby blue sundress and hot pink chucks. My girl wears her chucks with everything, whether they match or not. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

We drive out to first beach and unpack lunch. Bella brought the godawful afghan for us to sit on. Two-thirds of the way through the chicken salad sandwiches, I pull out the ring. I'm done waiting. I feel like I've waiting a lifetime already. The smile on my girls face tells me everything I need to know.

She's mine. Finally.

**A/N: Special thanks to GeekChic12 and Lellabeth for betaing, encouragement, hand holding, and general awesomeness. They write beautiful words and you are missing out if you're not reading them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 2**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/ Edward**

**Rating:T**

**Word Count: 498**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mind.**

It's the Friday after Thanksgiving, and we're at my in-laws house. Esme promised Emilia and Elliot they could help put up the Christmas tree this year. Edward's gone up to the attic to look for decorations, but has been missing a good half hour, so I decide to check on him.

I assume I'll find him sneaking a nap in his old bedroom, or checking on his fantasy football league. I don't expect to find him sitting Indian style on the attic floor with hundreds of pictures spread around him.

The pictures are obviously of a much younger Esme with a man and little girl I don't recognize. The shell shocked look on my husband's face tells me he doesn't recognize them either.

"Edward, babe, are you alright?" He actually looks like he might be sick, so I lower myself to the floor to sit with him. I take his hand in mine and silently implore him to tell me what he's thinking.

"My mother has lied to me for my entire life, Bella. Look at this, she had a whole other family before us. Why would she keep this a secret? And does Dad know?" I pick up a few of the pictures to place back in the box when I realize there are legal documents in there as well. The first in the stack is a marriage certificate for Esme Ann Platt and Carlisle Marcus Cullen, dated 1962. Below that is a birth certificate dated later the same year for Rosalie Lillian Cullen, who I assume is the little girl in the photos.

I'm at a loss for what to say to Edward. I can't imagine the shock and even betrayal he must be feeling right now. I'm just about to suggest we rejoin the family when I hear footsteps on the ladder. I know in my gut it's Esme coming to see what's taking so long, but I have no idea how Edward will react.

I'm about to put the lid on the box when a newspaper clipping catches my eye. In the moment it takes me to skim the article, I manage to silently convey to Edward to let it go. He meets my eyes and nods, and I know he agrees now is not the time. I call down to Esme that there's no need to come up, that we'll be right down. Then I show Edward the article about the fire and the death certificates for his half-sister and Esme's first husband. I don't know if Edward, Sr. knows, but my guess would be that he does. As much as this lie of omission feels like betrayal to Edward, as a mother, I can understand why this would be entirely too hard for Esme to discuss.

Thanks to Lellabeth for making this pretty and correcting my grammer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 3

Pen Name: SophiaCorgi

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/ Edward

Rating:T

Word Count: 333 (gdocs)

Photo Prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks as always to Geekchic12 and Lellabeth. All mistakes are mine.**

I've lived in Forks my entire life. I find comfort and solace in the winding roads and forest. I've never been afraid of what lurks within. My fear comes from what lurks beyond. Beyond this small logging town and the small town life I've been sheltered in for almost 19 years.

But since I met him, I wonder. He's seen so much of the world. His life has spanned so many decades. It's intimidating and leaves me in awe of him. Everything about him leaves me in awe. His beauty, his grace, his complete control. He fears he'll lose control and hurt me. I know it will never happen. I trust him implicitly. I trust him with my life.

I hate when he's away hunting. I always come to this spot to wait for him. Edward will not be pleased when he crosses this stretch of woods tonight and picks up my scent. It terrifies him to leave me alone and unguarded. We will most likely argue about it. My solution will be the same as always. I'll beg him to change me. He will answer with "soon".

Fourteen days later, I'm taking a final look around the room I grew up in. A room I will never sleep in again. Edward and I are leaving today for Alaska. I am leaving behind the only life I have ever known to spend eternity with the only man I'll ever love.

When we pull up to the cabin set deep in the woods, Edward turns to me and gives a half-hearted smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He wants this. He wants to change me. He just feels like he is taking away so many opportunities. But he isn't. He is giving me a world I never knew existed before him.

I don't need the familiarity of Forks to feel comfortable and safe. I have that with him. He is my home now.

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 4**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/ Edward**

**Rating:T**

**Word Count: 476**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks to GeekChic12 and Lellabeth. All mistakes are mine.**

It's the last Friday night before the fall semester starts, the last Friday before my senior year in college. I've busted my ass the past three years, taking maximum hours and going to summer school to get as many classes out of the way as possible. This year, I want to coast before I have to enter the, ahem, "real world".

Jasper just got back into town earlier today, and he's riding me to go to a new bar opening downtown. He saw a flyer in the student union, and apparently he's already in love with the keyboard player of Eclipse, an all-girl rock band that's supposed to be the next big thing. He's been mooning over this piece of paper for an hour, so I guess I'll play wingman and humor the guy. It's not like I have anything better to do. I haven't exactly had bad luck with the ladies, per se, but it's been a slow summer.

We arrive at the bar around 9:30, and the place is packed already. Either these chicks have a following from another town, or they are the real deal. I can feel the excitement in the air as we make our way towards the bar. A friend of Jasper's is the bartender, so he was able to save us a pretty good spot. We sit down facing the stage and order a beer. A few minutes later, the dim lights go out completely, and the crowd goes wild.

The voice that fills the room is nothing short of angelic, and when the lights come back up, I'm looking at the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her thick auburn hair falls in loose curls down her back. Her mouth is a perfect pink bow, and sitting above her button nose are the most soulful brown. This girl is otherworldly. I'm able to learn from Peter, the bartender, that my angel's name is Isabella Swan. Somehow, that seems perfect to me.

The girls play for a little over an hour, taking a short break halfway through. I just sit and watch, biding my time. Isabella stays near the stage during the break, jumping in place and drinking water. Jasper ambushes the keyboard player during the first intermission. Alice receives him warmly before introducing him to the rest of the band. Angela, the bassist, is Alice's fiancée. I feel sorry for the poor bastard.

When the show finally winds down, after the crowd has thinned and the house music plays on the speakers, I decide it's time. I make my way to the stage, where Isabella is packing up her things. I try to think of something witty and original to say, but I decide to go with straightforward instead.

"Isabella?"

"Just Bella," says my angel.

"Bella, I'm Edward. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 493 (according to gdocs)**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to Lellabeth for prettying this up. All mistakes are mine**

Dear Diary,

Today was the best day ever, even when you factor in that I sprained my ankle. Like, epically sprained, with crutches and the whole bit. I'm sort of a klutz. That's not important though. What's important is that EDWARD CULLEN KISSED ME! I'm silently screaming into my pillow so I don't wake Charlie.

Let me start from the beginning, because it's all related. About two weeks ago, out of the blue, Edward approached me at lunch. I very nearly died. Not really, but you get my point. We've been texting and chatting on Skype since then. Earlier this week he invited me to go hiking with him in Olympic National Forest. Now, I'm not much of an outdoorsman, but there was no way in hell I was turning him Charlie approved of me getting out of the house for some fresh air, and bid Edward "good luck" when he picked me up.

The first hour of the hike went really well. I was too excited about just being with him to care about the bugs or the heat. I was actually having a great time. When we got deeper into the forest, the terrain got a little rough. We came to a small river where we had to walk on a log to cross. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, put his hands on my waist to steady me.

I saw stars when he touched me. The thrill that shot through me was so powerful I jerked, causing both of us to tumble into the shallow water. I landed on my feet, but at an awkward angle, which caused the sprain. I tried so hard to play it cool. I didn't want to ruin our day, but after a few minutes it was obvious I wasn't going to be able to finish the hike. I was about to concede defeat and ask Edward if we could head back to the car when he shocked me

even further. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry! I screamed at him to put me down, but he told me to hush, saying he didn't want me to cause permanent damage. At this point I swooned and shut up.

Edward carried me the two miles back to the car, then drove me to the ER where Charlie was waiting for us. I told him he didn't have to hang around, but he insisted on waiting. Since Edward's dad was on shift in the ER, I got the VIP treatment, and we were out of there pretty quickly. Edward and I waited by the entrance while Charlie went to pull the cruiser around. I was about to apologize again when Edward started speaking. He told me he had a great time and asked if he could kiss me. I saw stars for the second I had my crutches to steady me.

Best day ever

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 434 (according to gdocs)**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to GeekChic12 for making this better. All mistakes are mine.**

Fucking Alice. Fucking Alice and her fucking visions. I knew she was up to something. She'd been reciting random movies and books in her head anytime she was near me. She tried to block me from seeing the girl, but her concentration slipped, and I saw enough.

In the few seconds Alice's guard was down, I saw long chestnut hair, pale skin, and expressive brown eyes. Human eyes. This girl, this beautiful woman-child was healthy and had her entire life ahead of her. A life lived in sunlight with no monsters. What could I possibly offer her? Moving every few years from drab towns and wildernesses? Repeating high school and posing as a human teenager for eternity? No, I had nothing to offer.

Once Alice realized I could see the vision in her thoughts, she stopped blocking me. She showed me everything she had seen of me and the human girl, Isabella. Isabella and me together in my meadow, laughing and playing in the wildflowers. Isabella and me together at my piano bench. Isabella, eyes gleaming red, taking down a mountain lion.

When I saw that, when I saw that Isabella was one of us, I fled. I ran for hours. I finally stopped when I was one-third of the way across Canada. I needed to feed, and I needed a plan. I spent a few days in the Alberta wilderness before I decided on a course of action. I hadn't been to Ireland in years.I knew of an abandoned castle, where I could spend some time thinking. And at least there would be different game to feed on.

* * *

I've been in Ireland for a month now. One month since I've seen my family. I thought I would come here and enjoy the solitude. Enjoy the quiet inside my head that is an impossibility while living in civilization, with three perfectly matched and mated vampires. I was wrong, so very wrong.

Thanks to my perfect recall and inability to forget, a constant loop of Alice's visions play in my mind. I don't sleep, so there is no relief to be found there. I sit alone in this castle and think about what I don't have. I think about what I want so desperately. I think about chestnut hair and expressive brown eyes. I consider the possibilities. Could this human girl really be my mate? In Alice's visions she was happy. We were happy. I haven't known true happiness in nearly a hundred years.

I'm running before the thought completely processes in my vampire brain.

I run for days. I run towards happiness.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 382 (according to gdocs)**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to Lellabeth for looking this over and Fiyaaa for being a sounding board. I love you girls lots. All mistakes are mine.**

I live in the shadows. I hide behind my big glasses and my floppy hair. I don't smile very much because of the braces on my teeth. My clothes are too big because I'm too skinny. My mom keeps telling me I'll fill out, that my weight will catch up to my height, that my skin will clear up and the braces will come off. I'm not holding my breath.

It's another dreary day. It's not raining yet, but it's definitely coming. I pull into my usual spot in the high school parking lot. I'm sitting in the car waiting for the first bell when something, or somebody rather, draws my attention. Long dark hair hides her features. Her shoulders are hunched against the chill and the weight of her backpack. I feel irritated because I can't see her face.

Three hours later, I'm making my way to the hell that is high school gym. I change as quickly as possible while avoiding eye contact. My mind wanders to the small figure I saw in the parking lot this morning. I've heard a few kids talking about her. She is Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, sent home to Washington for reasons unknown.

I make my way to the group of kids sitting on the bleachers and come face to face with Isabella for the first time. She's sitting alone on the bottom bleacher, biting her lip and staring and the floor. I can see now she's wearing glasses, brown plastic frames similar to mine. Her skin is pale and looks a little irritated. When she feels my eyes on her she looks up and gives me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. Her mouth is full of metal, just like mine.

I take her smile as invitation to sit next to her. When I introduce myself, she responds with one word, "Bella", and another breathtaking smile. We sit in a silence for an immeasurable period. Rather than being awkward, it comforts me. Just as the coach is about to give our assignment for

the day I notice Bella staring at my feet. I look down at matching pairs of navy blue chucks, one big and one small.

I still walk in the shadows, that hasn't changed.

Now I have somebody to walk with me.

**A/N: Thank You for reading. **

**Fic rec: Brand new WIP from Lellabeth "Valentines Day V-Card". Check it out and leave her some love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 496 (according to gdocs)**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks as always to GeekChic12 and Lellabeth for their help.**

It's Friday afternoon, and I'm finishing my first official week as a third grade teacher. It's a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm ready to put on my pajamas, crawl into bed, and lose myself in Dusk fan fiction. I have a thing for vampires. Don't judge me.

I'm settling in with my iPad and leftover shrimp fried rice when my cell phone starts blasting "I'm sexy and I know it". That's the ringtone Alice assigned herself on my phone. I consider ignoring the call, but she'll only call back or text repeatedly until I respond. Why do I feel my relaxing Friday night slipping away?

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"Bella, you aren't going to believe this, but Rosalie got three VIP invites to the new restaurant, Julep, that's opening tonight. Are you in?"

I consider my options. If I tell Alice and Rose no, they will badger me until I change my mind or break into my house and take me by force. I decide to make it easy on all of us.

"Sure, I'm in."

Alice squeals into the phone that they'll pick me up at nine-thirty. I pout at her parting shot of "Don't dress like a schoolmarm either. Show some skin, Bella." I do not dress like a schoolmarm. I dress appropriately for a third grade teacher. I go to my closet to find something to wear and realize Alice is right. My entire wardrobe is either 'poor college student' or 'look at me, I'm a grown up now'.

I own nothing casual-but-sexy to wear to a trendy new restaurant. Sighing in defeat, I pick up the phone to call Alice. Before I can speak, she informs me she is already on her way with something suitable to wear. I'm actually quite pleased with the outfit she picked out for me. It's a sexy but modest royal blue cocktail dress, paired with nude peep toe heels and matching clutch. I'm feeling pretty confident as we make our way into the restaurant.

We are seated and waiting for drinks when Alice says "Bella, the bartender is totally checking you out."

"I doubt that, Alice. He's probably looking over me at Rose".

Alice and Rose both huff at me over my brushoff that a man would pick me over them. I don't turn around or give much thought to the supposedly staring bartender. We enjoy our meal and a bottle of wine while catching up with each other's lives.

We are making our way out of the restaurant when the hostess stops me. She gives me a folded piece of paper and a little wink, then walks away.

"What the hell was that about?"

I can't answer Rosalie, though, because the note has left me speechless.

"You were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight, and blue is definitely your color." It's signed 'Edward' and there's a phone number as well.

I smile the entire ride home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count :309 (according to gdocs)**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. Thank you to the lovely Lellabeth for fixing this up. All mistakes are mine.  
**

Doctor's offices are supposed to be peaceful, serene. They are decorated in muted tones to give you comfort. As I sit here holding my wife's hand, I am anything but comforted. Pictures of smiling babies and happy families adorn the walls. I feel like they are mocking me. Images of a future we might not have.

I try so hard not to be bitter. I try to stay positive for Bella, but some days the weight of this burden feels like it will crush me. My wife never asks for anything. I've never heard the words "I want" come out of her mouth, but I know she wants this. Bella was born to be a mother.

After what seems like a lifetime, the nurse finally calls our name. She shows us to the doctor's office and politely asks us to wait again. He will be here shortly, she says. Bella and I take the designated seats in front of the huge oak desk. She's gripping my hand so tight it hurts, but I don't dare say anything.

Shortly after we've been seated, Dr. Cope joins us. She is smiling. I feel like I'm under water but I can hear words and phrases. The doctor says something about "motile sperm" and "viable eggs". Bella is squeezing my hand even harder now. She is sobbing, but her smile is radiant.

Bella and I exit the doctor's office the same way we entered, hand in hand. We decide not to tell our families right away. We want the news to be ours for a little while. I'm certain we will tell them soon, but for now it's ours. Our secret victory.

Seven months later, after putting her mother through hell, Alice Rose Cullen enters the world. She has a head full of black hair and is wailing like a banshee. She's perfect.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**

**Pen Name: SophiaCorgi**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 413 (according to gdocs)**

**Photo Prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank You to my Lellabeth for all her help. All mistakes are mine.**

I'm filled with excitement and a tiny bit of apprehension as Edward and I make our journey through the tree-lined highways of Washington State. We've been living separately from the family for about ten years now, but we've all decided to reunite. It's a necessity to relocate often, and most recently Edward and I were in London. He received the call from Carlisle two weeks ago.

"Carlisle, how are you?"

"I'm good, son. Esme is lonely, though, without all of you around. How are you both?"

"We're doing quite well. Bella is enjoying London. How are things in Brazil?"

With my enhanced vampire senses I could hear both sides of the conversation, and could tell Carlisle wasn't calling to catch up. I decided to go upstairs to give them a small semblance of privacy.

About twenty minutes later, Edward joined me in the library.

"Are you thirsty, love? We haven't hunted in over a week."

This is Edward's way. He wasn't avoiding the topic, he just wasn't ready to discuss it right away.

"You told him we would come, that we would return to Forks. Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Bella, love, it's been nearly seventy-five years since we've lived there. No one is going to recognize us. And I promised you the last time, no more posing as high school students. I have every intention of keeping the promise."

"What, then? What will be our story? How will we explain six teenagers and two young adults all living together?"

"Carlisle wants me to join him in a private practice in Port Angeles. We are going to pretend to be a little older this time. With the right clothes we can appear older. There's an opening at the high school. You could teach, love. I think you would enjoy that. And it will be only be the four of us. We'll stay in the cottage."

He knew he had me then. He knew I couldn't resist our cottage - our very first home together, nearly eighty years ago.

It's almost sunrise when we arrive in Forks. I sprint all the way from the main house to the cottage. I gasp when I reach it. It's still perfect. No worse for wear, even after all the time that's past. I go straight to the well on the eastern border.

I drop in my penny and wish for as much happiness in Forks as a vampire as I had in my human life here.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
